Equation
by Verochi chan
Summary: AU. Banyak persamaan yang dimiliki mereka? Bisakah mereka berjodoh ketika Sesshomaru tak berharap akan kehidupannya, dan ketika itu pula ia kehilangan semuanya? dan akankah ia mendapatkan penggantinya? #author bingung buat sumarry, judul dan genre. RnR.


Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi.

Rate:T

Genre: Romance, Angst and Humor

Pair: SessInu or InuSess?

Warning: Shou-ai, OC, OOC, typo's, Bahasa sesuka hati Author, AU de el el

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

Ckit.

Sebuah mobil super mewah berwarna Silver kini terparkir dengan sempurna di sebuah halaman Campus ternama di Jepang.

Pastilah sang pemilik mobil mewah tersebut sangat senang akan kehidupannya yang sekarang ini. Dia, seorang pemuda tampan, kaya, punya segalanya, banyak penggemar, apa lagi yang kurang? semuanya lengkap.

Kecuali untuk penyakit yang sedang dideritanya sekarang.

Sesshomaru, nama pemuda tersebut, mulai meremas dada dibalik pakaian yang ia pakai ketika ia merasakan rasa sakit di bagian dadanya tersebut.

Tunggu. Bukannya ia punya segalanya? Bahkan uang untuk mengobati penyakitnya? Dan kenapa tak ia gunakan? Jawabannya hanya satu. Dia berharap agar ia bisa segera mengakhiri hidupnya.

Bodoh memang!

Di saat orang-orang bersusah payah mencari uang untuk berobat, dia malah membiarkan uang-uang tersebut agar penyakitnya tambah parah. Sangat keterlaluan bahkan aneh.

"Mari Sesshomaru-sama." Ucap Supir pemuda tersebut mengajak Tuannya untuk keluar dari Mobil mewah tersebut.

"Pulanglah.. kau bisa jemput aku lagi nanti." Perintah Sesshomaru dingin pada Supirnya tersebut.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja!" Potong pemuda tampan bernama Sesshomaru tersebut, perlahan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gerbang Campus di depannyua, dan alhasil sosok dari pemuda tampan tersebut langsung di kerumuni gadis-gadis tak tahu diri yang seenak jidat langsung menyerbunya bagaikan makanan enak siap santap.

Kesal? Tentu saja. Pemuda tampan tersebut sangat kesal ketika dirinya di kerumuni makhluk-makhluk aneh di sekelilingnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semakin diusir mereka malah semakin banyak.

"Sessho-kun.. ayo jalan bersamaku?!"

"Jangan dengan ku saja!"

"Apa? aku saja!"

Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan mata ketika dia harus melihat para gadis-gadis tersebut rela berkelahi karenanya.

Tapi, beda lagi untuk yang barusan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja pandangan matanya terasa sangat segar ketika ia melihat sosok seorang gadis, ralat seorang pemuda manis yang baru saja melewati dirinya dengan memamerkan sebuah senyum yang entah sudah sejak kapan telah memikat hatinya.

Pemuda yang manis, dengan rambut berwarna silver panjang, kulit caramel dan mata beriris hazel.

Sekilas pemuda manis tersebut bagaikan cerminan dirinya namun tanpa kata 'manis' tadi.

Bahkan ada pepatah yang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. 'Kalau mirip berarti adalah jodoh'? Dan apakah pemuda manis tadi adalah jodohnya?

Ayolah.. jangan lupakan tentang keinginannya yang ingin segera mati.

"Shhh.." Ringgis Sesshomaru ketika tiba-tiba saja sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi.

"Sessho-kun? kamu kenapa?" Tanya Kikyo seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat dengan ekspresi khawatir nya.

"Penyakitnya pasti kambuh lagi." Tambah seorang gadis berambut ungu muda panjang bernama Hari sambil berpikir.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Teriak Supir Sesshomaru dari kejauhan setelah ia melihat Tuannya tersebut hampir tak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya.

Pria tua tersebut berlari bagaikan kuda balap yang siap memenangkan pertandingan dan alhasil membuat para gadis yang tadi mengerubuni Tuannya ikut lari pontang-panting karena takut(?).

* * *

Nit Nit Nit.

Suara dari alat-alat kedokteran yang dipakai Sesshomaru membuat seorang wanita cantik terus terpuruk dalam kesedihan nya.

"Tenanglah Istri-ku, Putra kita pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya bernama Inutaisho menenangkan Istrinya yang sedang bersedih itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau penyakit putra ku tambah parah dan.. hiks.. dia tidak mau diobati lebih dari ini?" Balas wanita cantik tersebut masih dengan berlinang air mata.

"Sstt.. Kita pikirkan caranya agar putra kita mau menjalankan operasi, bagaimana?" Tawar Inutaisho sambil mengelus-ngelus bahu Istri tercinta nya tersebut.

"Kalau Sesshomaru tidak mau bagaimana? pasti dia akan menolak dan kalau dipaksa.. hiks.. dia akan kabur lagi.?" Balas Istri dari Inutaisho seraya mengelus helaian Silver putranya yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang rawat tersebut.

"Makanya, kita harus pikirkan suatu cara agar Sesshomaru tidak menolak lagi." Ucap Inutaisho kembali meyakinkan ucapannya.

"Maaf, waktu besuk kalian sudah habis." Ucap suara wanita berpakaia Suster mengintrupeksi percakapan Suami-Istri tersebut.

"Kami mengerti." Balas Inutaisho seraya memapah Istrinya itu untuk keluar dari ruangan serba putih tersebut.

"Tunggu!" Potong wanita cantik itu seraya membalikkan kembali arah jalannya hanya untuk mengecup kening putranya tersebut.

Cup.

"Kaasan janji, Nak.. kalau kamu sembuh, Kaasan akan penuhi semua keinginanmu." Ucap wanita cantik tersebut sambil membenarkan letak selimut putranya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan putranya itu.

* * *

Seperti biasa.

Sesshomaru kembali membuka kelopak matanya ketika hari sebelumnya sudah berganti dengan hari berikutnya.

"Sessho-kun? kamu sudah sadar rupanya?"

Dan seperti biasa pula, ketika ia terbangun pasti akan banyak gadis berdatangan ke ruang rawat nya.

"Aku bawa buah segar untukmu, dimakan ya."

"Sessho-kun aku bawa bunga untukmu, agar ruangan ini sedikit lebih berwarna."

"Nah.. kalau aku membawa sekotak coklat yang sangggaattt.. manis."

"Manis?" Gumam Sesshomaru tiba-tiba ketika ia mengingat seorang pemuda manis beberapa hari lalu.

"Putraku kamu sudah siuman rupanya." Ucap suara dari Ibu Sesshomaru sendiri sambil membawa sekotak coklat, bunga, dan buah-buahan yang sontak membuat gadis-gadis tadi memangaga tak percaya.

"Bisa aku pulang?" Tanya Sesshomaru kesal ketika ia tahu kalau ia masih harus dirawat beberapa hari lagi.

"Tidak, Nak.. tidak sekarang, bersabarlah."

"Aku sudah sembuh!" Potong Sesshomaru dingin tanpa mau menatap ke arah Ibunya tersebut.

"Iya.. nanti kamu juga akan pulang, Nak.. tapi tidak sekarang.. lagi pula kata Dokter penyakitmu itu belum sembuh benar.. kecuali kalau kau mau melakukan Operasi tersebut.."

"Lupakan!" Potongnya lagi dingin.

"Sessho-kun kenapa tidak mau melakukan Operasi? mau ditemani ya? aku mau menemani mu." Tawar seorang gadis cantik beriiris Ruby bernama Kagura sambil memberikan senyuman mautnya yang sukses membuat semua teman-temannya serasa ingin mencekiknya sampai mati!

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya Nona Manis." Ucap Ibu Sesshomaru senang namun membuat Sesshomaru sendiri serasa ingin mengakhiri hidupnya segera.

"Pergi!" Ucap Sesshomaru dingin entah pada siapa.

"Nak.. "

"PERGI!" Bentak Sesshomaru pada Ibunya tersebut dan langsung dituruti oleh sang Ibu begitu juga dengan gadis-gadis tersebut karena takut akan sikap kasar Pangeran pujaan hati mereka.

Blam.

Hening.

Kini ruangan tersebut hanya menyisakan Sesshomaru sendiri. Ia kembali meremas dadanya lagi karena lelah telah membentak orang-orang tadi. Dan setelah sekian lama Sesshomaru mengatur detak jantungnya akhirnya rasa sakit tersebut kembali berkurang.

"Siapa dia?" Gumam Sesshomaru bertanya pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia teringat akan pemuda manis yang mirip dengan dirinya itu.

"Kalau aku mati.. aku tidak akan bisa mengenalnya.. dan.. kalau aku hidup.. aku akan bisa mengenalnya." Khayal Sesshomaru ketika ia berkenalan dengan sosok pemuda manis di Campus nya tersebut.

Dan untuk kali ini.

Sesshomaru akan mengambil keputusan bahwa ia mau menjalankan operasi tersebut. Demi pemuda manis yang tak ia ketahui identitasnya.

* * *

"Benarkah Nak? kamu mau di operasi?" Tanya Ibu Sesshomaru memastikan ucapan putranya tersebut.

"Ya."Jawab Sesshomaru singkat masih dengan bayangannya tentang pemuda manis tersebut.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu Tousan akan segera mencarikan pendonor untukmu." Ucap Inutaisho tak kalah senang sambil berlalu dari ruang rawat tersebut.

"Kalau begitu Kaasan juga harus pergi dulu, Nak.. nanti Kaasan kembali lagi, dan.. Kaasan harap ucapanmu kali ini adalah sungguhan."

"Iya." Balas Sesshomaru bosan karena tingkah Orang tuanya tersebut.

Blam.

Suasana ruang rawat tersebut kembali hening setelah kepergian Inutasho dan Istrinya.

"Aku ingin segera mengenalnya!" Gumam Sesshomaru berharap seraya menerawang kembali.

Krieett..

"Waktunya minum Obat." Ucap seorang Suster yang membawa sebuah troli ke ruangan rawat Sesshomaru.

.

.

.

"Oke.. selamat beristirahat." Ucap Suster tersebut seraya berlalu dari ruangan Sesshomaru.

Berat. Mata Sesshomaru terasa sangat berat ketika ia selesai meminum obat tadi.

"Aku benci obat!" Gumam Sesshomaru pelan ketika tiba-tiba saja pandangannya mulai menghilang dan alhasil kini si pemilik iris Hazel itu sudah terpejam dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Krik krik krik.

Keheningan malam mulai tercipta di area Rumah Sakit tersebut.

Hanya ada suara dari beberapa hewan malam yang masih setia menunggui sebuah pohon(?).

Perlahan si pemilik iris Hazel tersebut mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Cahaya bulan pun dengan mudah masuk melalui sela-sela gorden yang sedikit terbuka.

Kesal rasanya kalau harus terbangun di tengah malam, bukan karena dia takut, tapi karena ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya sebuah suara yang langsung membuat jantung Sesshomaru berdebar saking kagetnya.

Ternyata ia tak sendirian.

Disebelah nya sekarang ada seorang pemuda manis bersurai perak dengan iris Hazel yang mirip dengan nya.

"Kau.." Ucap Sesshomaru masih dengan keterkagetan nya atas kemunculan pemuda yang ia harapkan kehadirannya.

"Aku.. mengagetkanmu ya?" Tanya pemuda manis itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menyesal.

"Tidak.. kenapa..? kenapa kau ada di ruanganku?" Tanya Sesshomaru gugup ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda manis yang 'disukai'nya.

"Aku.. hanya ingin memberi semangat untukmu." Jawab pemuda manis tersebut dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis juga.

"Ku dengar.. kau akan menjalankan sebuah operasi dan aku berharap operasi tersebut akan berhasil tanpa kendala sedikitpun." Tambahnya lagi masih dengan nada lembutnya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sesshomaru membalas kata-kata pemuda manis di sebelahnya.

"Sama-sama." Balas pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Hening.

Kedua pemuda yang begitu mirip tersebut tak membuka pembicaraan kembali.

Mereka hanya saling memutar bola mata dan kepala mereka seakan sedang mencari suatu kata yang tepat untuk mereka ucapkan.

"Kau/ kau." Ucap mereka serempak.

Hening kembali.

"Kau saja duluan." Usul pemuda manis tersebut menyarankan pada Sesshomaru.

"Hum.. aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau kau.. ma-maksudku.. aku menyukaimu." Ucap Sesshomaru seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Bukan karena ia malu, tapi ia takut kalau perasaannya hanya akan di acuhkan begitu saja.

"Suka?" Beo pemuda tersebut masih dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Iya.. aku suka padamu, saat itu, beberapa hari yang lalu, kita pernah bertemu dan kau tersenyum padaku." Balas Sesshomaru panjang lebar pada pemuda manis di depannya.

Tak ada jawaban sedangkan, Sesshomaru sendiri mulai kesal karena ucapannya tak dibalas barang sedikit pun.

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya Sesshomaru dingin pada pemuda di sebelahnya yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu di benaknya.

"Kau tidak suka aku mengatakan hal itu?" Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada yang terdengar begitu menusuk.

"Bukan begitu.. aku.. aku sangat senang kau mengatakan hal itu tapi.."

"Tapi apa? kau tak bisa menerima ku karena kita sama-sama pria, hah?" Potong Sesshomaru masih dengan nada kerasnya. Bahkan ia sudah tak peduli ketika ia merasakan sakit di bagian dadanya lagi.

"Bukan begitu.. aku, masalahnya aku.."

"Aku aku aku.. aku apa, hah?" Tanya Sesshomaru dengan nada membentaknya. Sedangkan pemuda manis yang ia bentak tadi mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya dari hadapan Sesshomaru.

"Tck." Sesshomaru mulai berdecak kesal ketika pemuda di sebelahnya malah diam tak menjawab ucapan nya tadi.

"Aku ini ternyata memang bodoh! bodoh karena telah menyukaimu! bodoh karena harus melakukan operasi ini hanya demi untuk mengenalmu, bodoh karena aku seperti orang idiot yang mengemis cinta dari pemuda aneh sepertimu, hum.." Ucap Sesshomaru panjang lebar. Bahkan ia tak tahu kalau ucapannya itu telah menyakiti perasaan pemuda manis disebelahnya.

"Maafkan aku.." Ucap pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

" Maaf karena aku tak bisa menerima cintamu."

Deg.

Sakit.

Hati Sesshomaru terasa sangat sakit sekali ketika pemuda yang ia sukai telah menolaknya secara mentah-mentah. Sungguh kalau ia bisa ia ingin segera memberhentikan detak jantungnya walau sudah dipastikan kalau jantungnya memang sudah sangat lemah.

"Aku mohon.." Ucapnya berharap seraya menggenggam tangan Sesshomaru dengan erat.

"Kau harus tetap melakukan operasi itu, tapi.. jangan karena aku.." Tambahnya lagi dengan nada memelan. Ia sungguh ingin menangis sekarang ini. Namun ia terus bertahan. Bertahan demi membujuk pemuda di hadapannya.

"Percuma." Balas Sesshomaru singkat tanpa mau menatap pemuda disebelahnya.

Tak ada kata lagi. Suasana malam tersebut kembali hening tanpa ada suara dari hewan-hewan malam seperti tadi.

Perlahan Sesshomaru mulai melepaskan genggaman tangan pemuda manis tersebut dari tangannya.

"Pulanglah.. ini sudah malam." Perintah Sesshomaru masih dengan nada sedingin es nya.

Sedangkan pemuda yang disuruh Sesshomaru itu masih terdiam di tempatnya tanpa mau bergerak sedikit pun.

"Maaf.." Ucapnya lagi terus menerus. Pemuda tersebut masih terdiam seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya tanpa mau menatap Sesshomaru yang terlihat kesal.

"Sekali lagi kumohon.. lakukanlah operasi itu tanpa harus melibatkan aku dipikiranmu.. aku.. aku memang sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa menerimamu.. karena

aku.. sudah memiliki orang lain." Ucapnya menyesal dan ia pun mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

Sesshomaru terdiam.

Ternyata ia bukan cuma bodoh karena telah mencintai pemuda tersebut, tapi ia juga bodoh karena telah mencintai kekasih orang lain.

Dan sekarang apa? tak ada alasan lain untuknya menjalankan operasi bodoh itu. Untuk apa? melihat pemuda yang ia 'Cintai' itu bermesraan dengan orang lain?

Ayolah.. hanya orang bodoh yang mau melakukan hal nista seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? cepat pergi dari ruanganku! atau kau mau ku us-"

Cup.

Hening.

Kedua bibir tersebut kini saling bersentuhan. Hanya kecupan ringan yang diberikan pemuda manis tersebut. Kecuapan kecil yang selanjutnya langsung ia lepaskan begitu saja dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan Sesshomaru.

"Ini permintaanku yang terakhir, aku ingin kau melakukan operasi itu, dan sekarang demi aku, selamat tinggal." Ucapnya dingin seraya meninggalkan Sesshomaru yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

Hening.

Sesshomaru masih diam membisu sambil merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ditangannya.

Sesuatu yang terasa sangat tajam di genggamannya.

"Kalung?" Tanya Sesshomaru sambil mengamati kalung aneh namun terlihat sangat cantik dan indah di matanya. Perlahan ia mulai menarik napasnya berat dan sekarang bagaimana? Akankah ia tetap melakukan operasi tersebut demi seorang pemuda yang tak mungkin ia miliki.?

"Hum.." Gumam Sesshomaru tanpa mengandung arti apapun.

* * *

Pagi pun tiba dan kali ini ia kedatangan banyak tamu diruang rawatnya.

"Bersemangatlah, teman! kami mendukungmu!" Ucap seorang pemuda tampan berambut hijau tua bernama Menomaru memberi semangat pada Sesshomaru.

"Benar, kami akan selalu mendukungmu, makanya jangan cepat-cepat mati ya, hahaha." Ucap Kouga salah satu dari teman Sesshomaru yang sangat suka membuat lelucon, namun sayang lelucon yang ia buat tak menarik sama sekali.

"Jangan pedulikan lelucon aneh, Kouga, aku dan Menomaru akan tetap mendukungmu sepenuh hati." Ucap Seorang pemuda jejadian(?) bernama Jakotsu sambil menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Sesshomaru dengan bahunya.

Sungguh, itu adalah alasan lain kenapa Sesshomaru ingin segera menghabisi hidupnya. Dan sekarang apa lagi? Mungkin hanya beberapa patah kata yang memang pantas diucapkan, yaitu:

'Lengkaplah sudah penderitaanku'.

"Nak.. nanti siang operasimu itu akan dilakukan, jadi bersiap-siaplah." Ucap Ibu Sesshomaru yang entah dari kapan sudah ada diruangan rawatnya.

"Aku menolak dioperasi." Ucap Sesshoamru dingin dan langsung membuat teman-temannya berkata

'APA?'

"Tapi kenapa,Nak?" Tanya Ibu dari Sesshomaru tersebut dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Pokonya aku tidak mau!" Tolak Sesshomaru dingin pada Ibunya tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa?, Kaasan janji.. kalau kau mau melakukan Operasi itu, Kaasan akan menuruti semua keinginanmu." Tawar wanita cantik tersebut pada putranya yang sangat keras kepala.

"Ayolah, Sesshomaru.. apa susahnya melalukan operasi itu? lagi pula kau tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit itu karena kau akan dibius terlebih dahulu." Ucap Menomaru memberi sedikit keterangan pada temannya tersebut.

"Benar, lagi pula kasihan Kaasanmu yang telah bersusah payah mencari pendonor tapi kau tak mau menghargai jeripayahnya sedikitpun." Tambah seorang pemuda berambut biru tua bernama Ryuura.

Hening.

Sesshomaru mulai terdiam kembali setelah mendengar omelan dari semua teman-temannya tersebut. Apalagi dengan tampang berharap sang Ibu yang terlihat begitu memelas.

"Baiklah.." Ucap Sesshomaru tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah, Nak? kau tidak akan bohong lagi kan?" Tanya Ibu dari Sesshomaru tersebut kembali memastikan.

"Iya.. tapi dengan satu syarat!" Tawar Sesshomaru yang mulai teringat pada pemuda manis yang mengunjunginya kemarin malam.

"Katakan saja,Nak.. pasti Kaasan kabulkan." Ucap wanita cantik tersebut menyanggupi semua keinginan putranya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang mempunyai ciri-ciri sepertiku!"

"Ciri-ciri sepertimu?" Beo Menomaru seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Oh.. aku tahu, dicampus kita memang ada seorang pemuda yang mirip denganmu." Ucap Jakotsu tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat jari teluntuknya keatas.

"Namanya.. In-In.. ya ampun,. aku lupa." Tambah Jakotsu dengan ekspresi menyesalnya.

"Begini saja, Nak. Kaasan akan sanggupi permintaanmu, tapi lakukan dulu operasi itu dan kau akan Ibu pertemukan dengan pemuda yang kau maksudkan tadi." Ucap wanita cantik tersebut memberikan syarat balik pada putranya. Sesshomaru kembali berpikir sejenak sampai ia menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Baguslah." Ucap Ibu Sesshomaru senang akan keputusan putranya.

Siang pun tiba.

Sesshomaru sudah ada disebuah ruangan serba cahaya dengan mengenakan sebuah pakaian khusus operasi.

Sungguh ia serasa menjadi orang bodoh kembali karena mau-maunya melakukan hal ini. Hal yang malah akan menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Cairan bening kini mulai mengalir kedalam tubuhnya ketika seorang dokter menyuntikkan obat bius ditangannya.

Alhasil kini matanya menjadi berat lagi, berat, dan sangat berat. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata tersebut mulai tertutup sampai ia tak sadar apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Berjuanglah." Ucap suara yang entah dari mana datangnya memberi semangat pada Sesshomaru. Dan entah sejak kapan sebelum Sesshomaru memejamkan matanya ia telah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sebelum ia pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Terlihat para Dokter bedah tersebut mulai menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mereka sudah siap melakukan operasi.

Jam demi jam terlewati dengan baik. Bahkan ketika malam tiba kembali Sesshomaru sudah bisa membuka matanya yang sudah tertutup selama berjam-jam setelah operasi tersebut selesai dilakukan.

"Kau berhasil, Nak.. sekarang tidurlah.. Kaasan akan disini menemanimu." Ucap Ibu Sesshomaru seraya mengelus helaian perak putranya.

"Tousan juga, Nak." Tambah Inutaisho yang terlihat mendudukkan diri disebelah putranya yang masih terlihat lemah itu.

Dan perlahan kelopak mata tersebut kembali tertutup karena ia masih merasakan lelah yang amat luar biasa.

Pagi harinya terlihat beberapa teman Sesshomaru yang kembali menjenguknya pagi itu.

Mereka sangat senang, karena dengan Sesshomaru melakukan operasi jantung itu ia tak akan mengalami masalah dengan jantungnya lagi.

Tapi tidak untuk Sesshomaru sendiri.

"Ini, Nak, Kaasan sudah kupaskan apel untukmu." Terlihat Ibu Sesshomaru tersebut sedang menyodorkan sepiring apel segar yang sudah dikupas ke arah putranya tersebut, namun yang ditawari tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Kau kenapa, Sesshomaru?" Tanya Menomaru dengan tatapan yang terlihat bingungnya.

"Nak? kamu kenapa?" Tanya Ibu Sesshomaru yang terlihat khawatir melihat putranya tersebut.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Sesshomaru tiba-tiba pada sosok Ibunya tersebut.

"Dia siapa, Senpai?" Tanya Jakotsu ikut penasaran.

"Yang kemarin ku pinta!" Jawab Sesshomaru dingin dan Ibu Sesshomaru pun terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oh.. di-dia ya? em.. maaf, Nak.. Kaasan lupa.." Balas wanita cantik tersebut dengan alasannya.

"Lupa?" Tanya Sesshomaru dingin pada Ibunya.

"Kaasan bilang lupa? pokonya aku ingin bertemu dengan dia se-ka-rang!"

"Tapi.. baiklah.. Kaasan akan cari dia sekarang, tapi Kaasan ingin kamu pulih dahulu."

"Aku sudah pulih, dan aku sudah sangat sehat!" Potong Sesshomaru tidak mau tahu dengan alasan Ibunya untuk tidak mencari pemuda manis yang ia mau.

Hening.

Wanita cantik itu masih terdiam ditempatnya sebelum akhirnya ia mulai menghela napas pasrah mendengar permintaan putra tercintanya tersebut.

"Baiklah, Nak.. nanti sore Kaasan akan antar kamu untuk menemuinya, kamu setuju 'kan?" Tanya wanita cantik tersebut.

"Ya ampun.. ternyata, Senpai manja sekali." Gumam Jakotsu pelan namun langsung membuat urat kemarahan Sesshomaru tercetak jelas didahinya.

"M-ma-maaf, Senpai, aku hanya bercanda tadi.. hehe.." Jakotsu mulai mundur beberapa langkah karena takut dengan tatapan Sesshomaru tadi sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Menomaru.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Tanya Menomaru risih dengan kelakuan Jakotsu."

"Cuma numpang sembunyi saja, Senpai, hehe.."

Balas Jakotsu innocent pada Menomaaru yang terlihat menaikkan sebelah alisnya itu.

"Pegang janji Kaasan!" "Iya, Nak.." Ucap wanita cantik tersebut dengan senyum menawannya.

Sore pun datang.

Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini terlihat sangat mendung dengan petir yang saling menyambar.

"Sebentar lagi hujan, Nak." Ucap Ibu Sesshomaru melihat-lihat keadaan diluar.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Balas Sesshomaru dingin sambil mengenakan baju hangatnya dan menggenggam erat sesuatu di bagian saku celananya.

"Sesshomaru, besok saja lagi mencarinya." Ucap Inutaisho menyarankan pada putranya tersebut.

"Janji tetap janji!" Balas Sesshomaru tak mau tahu dengan alasan kedua orangtuanya tersebut.

Sedangkan kini kedua orang tua Sesshomaru sedang saling menatap sambil menggelengkan kepala pasrah.

Sebuah mobil Sport hitam terlihat sedang melaju dari arah barat ditengah guyuran hujan yang terlihat lebat.

"Apa masih lama?" Tanya Sesshomaru bosan pada orang tuanya yang terlihat sangat aneh itu.

"Oh.. maaf, Nak.. sepertinya Tousan lupa jalannya." Jawab sang Inutaisho sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Hum.." Sahut Sesshomaru bosan akan alasan orangtuanya tersebut.

"Belok disana.." Perintah Ibu Sesshomaru kepada Suaminya yang sedang menyetir itu.

"Oh.. iya.." Balas Inutaisho mengerti akan perintah Istrinya.

Ckit.

"Kita sampai, Nak.." Ucap Ibu Sesshomaru yang terlihat sedang membuka pintu mobil sambil membuka payungnya.

"Apa kita sedang tidak tersesat?" Tanya Sesshomaru bingung dengan tempat yang akan ia datangi.

"Tidak, Sesshomaru.. anak itu memang tinggal disini." Balas Inutaisho meyakinkan putranya tersebut.

"Ayo.." Ajaknya lagi pada dua orang dibelakangnya.

Inutaisho mulai membuka gerbang didepannya, mempersilahkan Istri dan juga anaknya untuk segera masuk kedalam.

Petir dan kilat masih terlihat saling menyambar, ditambah dengan tiupan angin yang terasa sangat kecang bahkan dengan dinginnya air hujan yang terasa sangat menusuk kulit itu.

Tap.

Ketiga pasang kaki tersebut mulai berhenti secara bersamaan ketika mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Nak.. kita sudah sampai, dan dia ada disebelah sana." Tunjuk Ibu Sesshomaru dengan senyum gentirnya.

Perlahan, Sesshomaru mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat ketempat yang ditunjuk oleh Ibunya tersebut, tanpa menggunakan payung yang ditawarkan ibunya tadi.

Terlihat tangan kiri Sesshomaru mulai mencengkram dadanya sangat erat. Dan entah kenapa terasa sangat sakit, padahal dia akan bertemu dengan pemuda yang sangat ingin ia temui.

Tap.

Sesshomaru mulai menghentikan langkahnya kembali ketika ia sudah sampai ditempat tujuannya.

Bahkan Sesshomaru serasa tak sanggup untuk melihat kedepan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sesshomaru lirih seraya menjongkokkan dirinya ditanah yang basah.

"Kenapa seperti ini?" Tanya Sesshomaru sedih ketiaka melihat foto pemuda manis yang ingin ia temui berada di sebuah batu nisan yang masih terlihat dipenuhi karangan bunga.

"Bagaimana, Nak?" Tanya Ibu Sesshomaru yang terlihat mulai memeyungi putranya yang sudah basah kuyup tersebut.

"Aku ingin penjelasan!" Ucap Sesshomaru yang terlihat masih menampakkan wajah sedihnya sambil meremas dada kirinya erat.

"Jantung siapa ini?" Tanya Sesshomaru pelan pada orang tuanya.

"Itu-"

"Jawab!"

"Jantung 'nya." Jawab Inutaisho singkat dan langsung membuat Sesshomaru membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya Sesshomaru lagi dengan suara yang terdengar parau. "Kenapa? KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MELARANGNYA, HAH?"

"Sessho.. maafkan, Kaasan.. bukannya Kaasan tidak mau memberi tahumu sejak awal.. tapi karena kau sendiri yang tidak menanyakannya pada kami."

Terlihat Ibu Sesshomaru yang mulai menitikkan air matanya ketika melihat raut yang bercampur aduk diwajah purtanya.

"Dia menyukaimu, Nak.."

Deg.

Jantung Sesshomaru terasa berdetak lebih kencang ketika ia mendengar ucapan ibunya barusan.

"Dia menyukaimu, makanya dia rela mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu, Nak."

Ucap Ibu Sesshomaru memberikan sedikit penjelasan pada putranya.

"Kalau dia menyukaiku.. kenapa harus dengan jantungnya? itu sama saja dengan artinya dia ingin pergi meninggalkanku." Balas Sesshomaru yang terlihat sangat lesu setelah mendengar ucapan Ibunya.

"Dia sudah ada yang punya, kenapa juga dia harus menolongku?"

"Dia tak punya siapa-siapa, Nak.. sudah Kaasan bilang.. dia itu menyukaimu, dia.. cinta dan sayang kamu, dia sendiri yang bilang pada, Kaasan. Dia bilang, dia ingin memberikan jantungnya demi kesembuhanmu, karena dia tahu hidupnya tak akan lama lagi." Tambah Ibu Sesshomaru memberi penjelasan.

Sesshomaru mulai terdiam ditempatnya bahkan ia ingat dengan ucapan Pemuda manis itu padanya saat malam itu.

"Dia mengalami Leukemia dan kangker otak, Sesshomaru.. makanya.. itu jadi alasan kedua dia memberikan jantungnya untukmu." Ucap Inutaisho ikut bicara.

Sesshomaru mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya, mengelus batu nisan bertuliskan nama 'Inuyasha'.

"Jadi ini alasanmu kenapa kau tidak menerimaku saat malam itu? kau akan pergi.. meninggalkan aku.. selamanya?" Gumam Sesshomaru sangat lirih. Dan kini sakit didadanya makin terasa, rasa sakit yang seakan tidak ada duanya.

"Nak.. ayo kita pulang." Ajak Ibu Sesshomaru pada putranya yang terpuruk itu.

Namun yang ditanya malah diam tak menjawab sambil mengelus-elus poto dinisan basah dan dingin tersebut.

"Kita biarkan Sesshomaru sendiri dulu." Usul Inutaisho pada Istrinya sambil menyeretnya perlahan.

"Tap-."

"Ssstt.. ayo." Potong Inutaisho sambil tetap menyeret Istrinya paksa.

Hening.

Terlihat Sesshomaru mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Sebuah kalung yang hanya mempunyai setengah batu kristal yang terlihat tajam.

"Harusnya kau tidak menolongku... agar aku bisa mati bersama denganmu.." Ucap Sesshomaru sambil meyunggingkan senyumnya gentir.

Sesshomaru terus menatap kalung kristal ditangannya dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu dipikirannya untuk, bunuh diri.

"Aku akan menyusulmu.. tenang saja." Terlihat Sesshomaru yang mulai mengaahkan kristal tajam nya itu diatas pergelangan tangannya. Dan saat ia akan menggores tangannya tiba-tiba,..

"Jangan terlalu nekad bunuh diri, Pak tua." Intrupeksi suara yang terdengar sangat asing bagi Sesshomaru. Dan apa tadi? Pak tua?

Deg.

Jantung Sesshomaru mulai berdetak lebih kencang lagi ketika ia melihat ada seorang pemuda manis berambut hitam panjang yang sedang menatapnya sinis.

Pemuda manis yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan sosok Inuyasha yang pernah ia sukai itu.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Tanya pemuda manis itu emosi dengan tatapan aneh Sesshomaru.

Pemuda manis tersebut mulai salah tingkah, ketika melihat Sesshomaru yang tak berpaling sediktpun darinya.

"Jangan lihat aku, bodoh!" Perintah pemuda manis itu emosi sambil melempar payungnya kearah Sesshomaru dan alhasil pemuda manis itu juga ikut basah kuyup karena kehujanan.

Hening kembali.

Perlahan Sesshomaru mulai berdiri dari acara jongkoknya sambil memungut payung yang dilempar pemmuda manis tadi.

Tap tap tap.

Sesshomaru mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk mendekati pemuda manis yang terlihat kesal itu.

Kini basah nya air hujan sudah tak terasa oleh keduanya ketika ada sebuah payung yang dipegang Sesshomaru mulai melindungi mereka dengan aman.

Iris Onyx dan Hazel itu mulai saling menatap. Bahkan seakan mereka dapat merasakan ada sebuah tarikan magnet yang menarik mereka dengan kuat.

Mereka terus menatap, menatap, saling mendekat, terus mendekat, mendekatkan kedua kepala mereka, dan..

"Maaf.. ki-kita salah tempat!"

Ucap Pemuda manis itu salah tingkah sambil tergagap.

"Lagi pula aku sudah janji pada diriku sendiri.. kalau aku.. hanya akan menerima cinta dari orang yang mempunyai kalung seperti ini." Tambahnya lagi seraya memperlihatkan sebuah kalung yang memiliki setengah kristal.

"Seperti ini?" Tanya Sesshomaru sambil memperlihatkan kalungnya juga. Mata pemuda manis tersebut mulai melotot tak percaya sambil menganga sangat lebar.

"Tidak mungkin..." Ucap Pemuda manis tersebut sambil memundurkkan kakinya beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Tidak mungkiiin! DAN KENAPA AKU HARUS BERJODOH DENGAN ORANG TUA SEPERTIMU?" Tanyanya lagi dengan muka menghoror.

"Aku bukan orang tua, dan usiaku masih 19 tahun. dan ingat! ucapanmu sudah kupegang!" Ucap Sesshomaru dingin pada pemuda didepannya.

"Hehehe.. u-ucapan yang.. ma-na ya?" Elak Pemuda manis tersebut yang terlihat mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Yang ta-di! "Ucap Sesshomaru menakan akhir kalimatnya sambil mencengkram lengan tangan pemuda manis tersebut yang terlihat mulai merintih.

"Yang saat kau bilang hanya akan menerima orang yang mempunyai kalung sepertimu!" Tambah Sesshomaru lagi yang terlihat mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda manis tersebut.

Dag dig dug dag dig dug.

Terdengar suara detak jantung yang begitu keras dari pemuda manis yang mukanya sedah mulai memerah itu.

"Dan kau! harus tepati janjimu!" Tambah Sesshomaru yang terdengar seperti ancaman.

Glek.

Pemuda manis tersebut mulai meneguk ludak susah payah ketika ia merasa keselamatannya ada dalam bahaya.

Hening.

"TIDAKKKKK!" Teriak pemuda manis tersebut prustasi sambil berlari meninggalkan Sesshomaru sendiri.

"Hum.. kau akan ku dapatkan sebentar lagi." Gumam Sesshomaru yakin dengan ucapannya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum misterius yang sangat mematikan (?).

FIN

* * *

a.n:khukhukhu ini fic udah kadaluarsa sebenarnya,fic yang dibuat karena keterbosanan ane di Rumah sakit.

dan fic ini baru bisa di publish sekarang, memingat ane kagak bisa lanjut fic PnF dikarenakan tugas ane yang menumpuk berat ==a

dan ane gak sempat nge edit fic ini dikarenakan waktu yang terbatas *alah alesan!

jehehe.. jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan.

oke. review di tunggu.


End file.
